Exalted 2e Charsheet Template
(italicized text is just a comment, don't keep it in your sheet) originally from http://www.big-metto.net/RP_Wiki/index.php?title=Exalted_2nd_Edition_Character_Sheet_Template Basics *'Campaign:' Something Exalted *'Name:' *'Concept:' *'Caste/Aspect:' *'Motivation:' *'Positive intimacies:' *'Negative intimacies:' *'Anima:' *'Experience:' / (write experience points as "unspent / total" plx) Background (write your background here. i like short, concise, to-the-point backgrounds that tell me all the important things you want me to know about your character. this space is meant mostly for character history, but try and talk a bit about his personality as well.) Appearance (what other people see when they look at your character.) Attributes Strength ● Charisma ● Perception ● Dexterity ● Manipulation ● Intelligence ● Stamina ● Appearance ● Wits ● Abilities Solar/Abyssal/Infernal Block Archery ● Integrity ● Craft ● Athletics ● Bureaucracy ● Martial Arts ● Performance ● Investigation ● Awareness ● Linguistics ● Melee ● Presence ● Lore ● Dodge ● Ride ● Thrown ● Resistance ● Medicine ● Larceny ● Sail ● War ● Survival ● Occult ● Stealth ● Socialize ● Lunar Block Archery ● Craft ● Bureaucracy ● Athletics ● Larceny ● Investigation ● Awareness ● Linguistics ● Lore ● Dodge ● Performance ● Occult ● Integrity ● Presence ● Medicine ● Martial Arts ● Ride ● Melee ● Sail ● Resistance ● Socialize ● Thrown ● Stealth ● War ● Survival ● Sidereal Block Resistance ● Craft ● Archery ● Investigation ● Awareness ● Ride ● Dodge ● Athletics ● Larceny ● Bureaucracy ● Sail ● Linguistics ● Melee ● Lore ● Integrity ● Survival ● Performance ● Presence ● Occult ● Martial Arts ● Thrown ● Socialize ● War ● Stealth ● Medicine ● Terrestrial Block Linguistics ● Awareness ● Athletics ● Bureaucracy ● Archery ● Lore ● Craft ● Dodge ● Investigation ● Medicine ● Occult ● Integrity ● Melee ● Larceny ● Performance ● Stealth ● Resistance ● Presence ● Martial Arts ● Ride ● Thrown ● War ● Socialize ● Sail ● Survival ● Raksha Block Linguistics ● Investigation ● Archery ● Bureaucracy ● Athletics ● Occult ● Larceny ● Martial Arts ● Craft ● Awareness ● Ride ● Medicine ● Melee ● Integrity ● Dodge ● Socialize ● Performance ● Presence ● Lore ● Sail ● Thrown ● Stealth ● War ● Resistance ● Survival ● Craft (War) ● Craft (Pandemonium) ● Languages: Skytongue, Old Realm (write aspect/caste and favored abilities in '''bold', please. also, you do not have a free dot in every ability. I put them for ease of comprension.)'' Specialties (Write here your specialties, if any) Backgrounds Background 1: ● Background 2: ● Background 3: ● Charms *(Ability) Charm Name (Abil 4 Ess 2 p42): 1m, Reflexive (Step 1), Combo-OK, Instant. Cause Gem to explode. Combos Combo Name 1wp 0m+ *Charm Name *Adamant Skin Technique *:Cause Gem to explode. Essence Essence: ●● Regeneration: (twice the rating of your hearthstone(s) when active, 4/hour more when relaxed, 8/hour more when sleeping) Personal Essence Pool: / Peripheral Essence Pool: / Committed Essence: (write your essence pools as "current / maximum". current should be lower than maximum if you have motes committed to artifacts or if we finished a session while you wasn't at your maximum essence. commit from peripheral.) Willpower Willpower: ● Temporary: 1/1 Virtues Virtues: Compassion ● Conviction ● Temperance ● Valor ● Virtue flaw: RAEG (Valor) Limit: □□□□□ □□□□□ Limit Break Condition: Seeing flamebait. Inventory (here is where you write down all your stuff. you write your artifacts, too, name, fluff and stats. you have to specify, for every item, what background (resources, arsenal, artifact...) did it come out of. don't itemize your tacklebox, this isn't D&D) Manses and Hearthstones (write what hearthstones (if any) you have, and write some stuff about the manses too: a bit of description, where they are and so on) Combat '''Dodge DV:' (dex+dodge+Ess)/2 round up Dodge MDV: (will+integ+Ess)/2 round down Soak: 0A/0L/0B (add armor and 0A/(Sta/2 round down)L/(Sta)B) Pierced: 0A/0L/0B (add half from armor and full from stamina) Hardness: 0A/0L/0B (armor only) Attacks (example:) Example Attack (Speed X, Accuracy X, Damage XL, Parry DV X, Rate X, Tags X, Y, Z) Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy +0, Damage +0B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +3B, Parry DV -2, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +0B, Parry DV +2, Rate 3, Tags N) Health □ -0 □ -1 □ -1 □ -2 □ -2 □ -4 □ Incapacitated □ Dying one Dying level per dot of Stamina Advancement it's helpful if you write down how you spent your BP and XP Shopping list it's also helpful (but optional) if you write out charms you intend to buy Category:Exalted